


Absolute

by TheTimelessChild0



Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Snoke, Embarrassment, Non-Sexual, Omovember 2020, Omovember 8, Uncle Hux, Urination, forced to use children's potty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: You can deny your family, but not your bodily needs.
Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Absolute

It had been a stressful week. The First Order was taking over system after system, but still not working fast enough. And Kylo’s Force outbursts were getting more and more frequent. It was beginning to affect his leadership skills. So, unsurprisingly, he was called in front of the Supreme Leader.

“You are diminished, Ren,” Snoke got straight to the point. 

“In what way exactly?” Ben was used to his boss insulting him, part of his “tough love” as they liked to call it.

“Well, where should I begin. Your temper in front of members of staff, lack of attendance to strategic planning meetings, oh, and absence of meditation,” the Supreme Leader hissed with disapproval.

“You know the nature of my problem regarding meditation,” Kylo reminded him. It took him places he didn’t want to go.

“I do. However, that still doesn’t explain the first two,”

“Part of the Sith practice is allowing for emotion, like anger. And my sole allegiance lies with you and the First Order, not its shock troops,” 

“Wrong.”

The Sith knight swallowed, tensing his thighs.  _ It was this sort of day _

“I beg you pardon?” he questioned.

Snoke leaned back, lips drawing into a stiff smile.

“You left something out,” the Master told his Padawan.

“I can assure you I did not,” Ben reasoned with him, bowing his head. A flicker of fear struck his eyes, thankfully concealed behind his mask.

“Oh is that so. Well then, I suppose Captain Phasma deceived me. For she only mention one meeting. Or is there something you wish to tell me?” Snoke challenged.

Kylo drew in more air from his mask’s ventilation, doing everything in his power, barring use of the Force, to not move a muscle in either of his hands.

“No, Master,”

“I find it odd that you did not correct me. Might it be because it was what you  _ wished  _ to hear? Inaccuracies in my knowledge of the events in question,” he suggested.

“I promise you it won’t happen again,” Kylo tried.

“Oh, is that so? Really, that is a foolish bargain. You and I both know it will. Immediately, actually,” Snoke stood. 

He approached his apprentice. 

“I told you once, you should look upon me as a voice of reason. Now, I want you to consider me a voice inside  _ your head _ ,” the last few words were heard inside his head.

Ren couldn’t help it. Both hands gripped his thighs. 

“I...I...am afraid I don’t understand,”

“Yes. That follows. Must be pretty damn hard to concentrate while needing to _freshen_ _up_ ,” The elder mentioned.

Kylo said nothing. Just stood, waiting.

“Ben, when you’ve got to go, you gotta  _ go _ . Now, please. Before you ruin a perfectly decent pair of boots,” 

Solo bent over respectfully; using the opportunity to squeeze with all his might, turned on his heel and marched away.

He turned to the left, swishing his robe over him. He didn’t need to grasp at himself through his leather tights too tightly, though did need the slightest support.

One hand unlocked the door, and locked it behind him, once he was inside.

He threw his robe on the floor of the sonic and his saber into the sink, wrestling with his belt. 

At this point, he didn’t care whether Snoke was inside his head. The relief when he finally got it, was palpable.

Kylo even took off his mask, and washed his face. He looked up, and saw his grandfather. He shook his head, slapped the mask back on and left.

General Hux approached him. 

“The Supreme Leader would like a word,” he stated plainly.

* * *

“I realise now, the lessons imparted upon you by the Jedi did greater harm than I concluded at the start of your training,” Snoke was seated again. But there were no guards at his side.

“You were taught to suppress base urges when the situation calls for it. Nowhere is it described what that entails, what situations are encompassed by this practice. I confess I did not expect  _ you _ of all people to take it to totalitarian lengths,” 

“Meaning?” 

“We need to train that out of you, as with everything else that precedes it,” the Supreme Leader stood up and moved the back of his throne. He picked something up and brought it over to his apprentice.

It was an object. 

“What is that?” Ben removed his mask, incredulous.

“It’s your very own, brand new  _ potty chair _ ,” Snoke informed him with a smile.

“Excuse me?”

“I did say you needed additional training. Refresher revising so to speak,”

“You can’t be serious,” Ren was annoyed now.

“Oh, but I am. Traditional toiletry troubles you. I merely wish to make it easier,” 

“And how do you gather, that this will help me, exactly?” 

“It will insert some much-needed focus to your evacuation. And with a bit of luck, remove all societal constraints. You may use whatever terms you feel more comfortable with when in the company of your fellow officers; provided you use them with  _ conviction _ ,” The Supreme Leader explained.

* * *

Ben stared at the chart on the wall of his private chambers. This was a new low. Forget setback. This was demeaning. And yet, as he scratched the back of his head, he knew it was desperately needed. Especially if he wanted to avoid being desperate in front of the Supreme Leader in the future.

It was an ordinary meeting. The single glass of water he’d had at the start was starting to get to him. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he excused himself, getting up and leaving. Somehow, he found aiming into his potty much simpler. Like he instinctively knew it was safe, even when he closed his eyes. He found he liked the part of his mind, which it stirred.

Kylo couldn’t help blushing though, when grabbing the chip from the wall. 

When he sat back down in the conference room, he gently tapped the metal piece against his glass, indicating its existence to the general. 

“I believe you know what to do,” he remarked dryly, handing it to the redhead. 

“As do you, Commander,” Hux acknowledged, taking out a box. It had the First Order seal on it. The elder slid the chip into a slot, and clicked a button on the side to dispense it again. This time, it had a mark on one side. 

The purpose of this, was verification. When put into a similar slot in his room, it got marked on the chart. It had room for several more trips to the ‘fresher’. 

* * * * * * * *

It wasn’t always as easy, though. There were times when he resented having to use it. But deep down, he knew he had no choice. It was not like he could leave and go to his chambers, all the while hoping Hux doesn’t catch him and make a note to pass on to Snoke.

It had been a while longer, before the Sith Lord himself summoned Kylo again.

It was the typical by-the-book scripted speech about the Force and leaving pain behind or utilizing it. Sometimes Ren felt like he was listening to a broken record. Maybe it was the musicality of his Master’s accent. Either way, with nothing better to think about, his awareness fell to his bladder, getting his undivided attention.

“Actually, Master Snoke? Could we do this after I’ve used the ‘fresher?” he requested politely.

“Certainly,”

Kylo thanked him with a slight bow and walked quickly out. 

He was back to using a toilet that following day.

The End.


End file.
